


Wings & Spells

by paladinbecca



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Chika & You are 22, Chika & You are hunters, Dia & Ruby are also fairies, F/F, Fairy!Mari, Fairy!Riko, Kanan is 25, Kanan works with Yoshiko, Yoshiko is 20, i'll work on tags as this goes on, lowkey sequel to shells & crowns, main ship will be riko & yoshiko, the fairies ages are a ~mystery~, witch!yoshiko, you don't have to read shells & crowns to get this but there will be some slight references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladinbecca/pseuds/paladinbecca
Summary: Yoshiko was supposed to be a ruthless witch that'd curse anyone that crossed her, but the downfall was that instead of anyone falling in love with her they'd fall in love with the cursed. Well that was until she stumbled upon a village of fairies and found herself falling hopelessly for a fairy named Riko.





	1. one

_"Oi, Yoshiko!" Kanan called walking into the witch's small cabin._

 

When she got no answer she realized that the witch was out and going around town cursing whoever just gave her the wrong look.

 

All she could do was sigh and wait for the witch to come back, so as she started to doze off a small buzzing sound got her attention. She followed the buzzing outside until she ended up falling into a circle of mushrooms.

 

_"Mari! Don't lure humans here, you know they're dangerous!"_

 

"Oops! I'm sorry Dia but she was just so cute I couldn't help myself." Mari giggled as Dia scolded her while Kanan just watched the two. 

 

Kanan's head was spinning at this point because even though she was with Yoshiko for about 2 years this is her first time ever seeing something mystical.

 

 

 


	2. two

_Fairies... actual fairies are in front of me right now. I fell into a fairy ring after two years of working with that witch I finally have something happen to me._

 

Kanan couldn't get her head to wrap around the thought of being near actual fairies that was until another human ended up in the ring too.

 

"Ow zura." the other girl mumbled while a red-haired fairy went towards her.

 

_Hanamaru didn't mean to fall into the fairy ring, but yet here she was in a fairy ring and enticed by one of the fairies._

 

"I-I'm sorry," she said trying to get up but after noticing the stares from three fairies and one other human, all she wanted to do was just hide.

 

"It's ok, you're welcomed here!" Ruby cheered, her wings fluttered and glowed as she walked closer towards Hanamaru.

 

"Ruby!" Dia said, it was clear she wasn't too thrilled about her sister going towards some human.

 

"B-but Dia! She's nice!" 

 

"No she's a human, come back here and I'll get rid of her!"

 

The two sisters went back and forth but it didn't last too long because next thing Ruby was crying and Mari had to drag an angry Dia away.

 

_Kanan slowly got up but quickly ran as soon as she got out of the ring while Hanamaru just stayed there and comforted Ruby._

 

"Y-you're such a nice human," Ruby whispered wiping her tears. "I like you and I want to be with you." 

 

 


	3. three

_Dia watched as Ruby comforted Hanamaru, even though it pissed her off because of her baby sister being near a human she had to admit that her being near the human was making her happy._

 

"Dia, maybe it's what she needs." Mari said, trying to not upset Dia but also wanting to make Ruby happy.

 

"She's a human though and humans are dangerous."

 

"As long as she isn't that witch or one of those hunters we'll be ok." 

 

_Yoshiko got angry when she saw You and Chika show up at her door step empty handed._

 

"Where is it?" Yoshiko asked, expecting them to have those mermaids' tails.

 

"They weren't there." You answered, gripping her knife while Chika's grip on her hand got tighter.

 

"What?! They're supposed to be there and... did they die?" 

 

"Yes." 

 

_This angered Yoshiko the most because the mermaids were supposed to be there and those hunters were supposed to bring them back to her but now she doesn't know what to do._

 

"What am I supposed to do know?" Yoshiko asked, before striking a dramatic pose while the hunters slowly backed away.

 

"Y-Yoshiko! I mean, Yohane I found fairies." Kanan said, trying to catch her breath. 

 

She didn't notice the hunters' wide eyes or Yoshiko's grin.

 

"Go get me some fairies, You and Chika."  


	4. four

_In You's mind fairies were little tricksters that wouldn't allow her or Chika to catch them, but she knew that if they went back to Yoshiko empty handed than they'd be dead._

 

"Are you sure about this?" Chika asked as they went to find the fairy ring that Kanan told them about. 

 

"I don't know, Chika, I really don't but I do know that if we don't bring her anything then we'll be dead." You answered, feeling Chika's grip get tighter on her hand. 

 

Before she could blink the two of them were now in that fairy ring along with another human girl.

 

_"MARI!" Dia yelled as she noticed the two new invaders. She was starting to believe Mari was right but now she doesn't know what to do besides keeping them all safe._

 

"We don't want to hurt you, honest!" Chika said as an angry Dia got closer to her. 

 

"Then why are you here? If you don't want to hurt us then why did you come here? I know you two are hunters." Dia stated, the tips of her wings turning into very sharp points.

 

"T-the witch needs something and if we don't give her what she needs than she'll kill us." Chika explained as You prayed they wouldn't end up dead from fairies.

 

_Mari watched in the background as the two talked, but she didn't notice Riko show up or offer herself to be the one to go the witch._

 

"I'll do it, I'll go to the witch." Riko stated, causing Dia to give her a worried but angry look. 

 

"So you can get yourself killed?!" Dia asked, turning her back to the hunters. 

 

"No, so that way all of you can stay safe. I know what I'm getting into, Dia, and I'd rather I just go while all of you stay here and alive." 

 

_Dia couldn't fight back fast enough as Riko hopped into the jar You had set. Riko watched the others seemed to fade away as You carried her to the witch._

 

"Thank you." You and Chika whispered as they opened the lid for Riko.

 

Riko just nodded while Chika called for the witch to see what they got.

 

"It better be a fairy and if not then I'll curse the both of you." Yoshiko warned before opening the door, which then Riko flied in front of her face. 

 

"One fairy for Yoshiko." Riko said before sitting on her shoulder, seeing how the witch was now at a lost for words. 

 


	5. five

_Yoshiko basically stopped working at the moment she saw the small fairy fly onto her shoulder._

 

"F-fairy?" the witch asked as if she had no idea about fairies.

 

"Yes," Riko replied, looking up at her "new owner".

 

"N-nothing! There's nothing I have to ask you or anything!" 

 

_In Riko's opinion Yoshiko was stubborn and Riko wasn't too fond of stubborn people._

 

Yoshiko could sense that the fairy wasn't too fond of her, but she didn't care because she finally had a fairy.

 

"You're a pain." Riko mumbled as she flied into the small cabin.

 

_Dia was getting scared because not only did one of them leave with a human but also because her sister was going to leave with another human._

"Please Mari," Dia begged. "You can't leave too!" 

 

"But Dia I think if I leave and you should leave too. It'll be good for us!" Mari said, her wings perking up and eyes sparkling.

 

"Mari no!" 

 

But before Dia could try to keep the blonde there, she was already on her way to a blue-haired human leaving Dia all alone.

 

 

 

 

 


	6. six

_Dia looked around at the empty space in front of her. Her sister left with a human and now her friend left with another human._

 

"DAMN IT!" She screamed in frustration, feeling the tips of her wings curl up with anger.

 

There was no way she was going to leave to try and get everyone back but she should've been more careful in trying to get them to stay.

 

_Ruby sat on Maru's shoulder as the human girl decided to sit under some tree and read her new book. Ruby didn't mind this, in fact she enjoyed it so much despite the two just sitting silence._

 

Soon Ruby was starting to doze off and must've fell asleep because when she woke up she was in a bedroom.

 

"Ah did I wake you? Sorry," Maru said as she walked into the room and over to Ruby. 

  
The fairy shook her head no and looked up at her as she was handed a cap of water which she gladly took.

 

After her drink she joked, "You know if my sister was here, she'd never let me have that in case it was poison." 

 

Hanamaru could only nod and pray that Dia never came to take Ruby back or kill her for taking her baby sister. 


End file.
